ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Toronto International Film Festival
The Toronto International Film Festival (TIFF, stylized as tiff) is a Canadian film festival founded in 1976. Over the last 42 years, TIFF has grown to become a year-round destination for film culture operating out of the TIFF Bell Lightbox, a centre for film culture that offers visitors a presentation that includes new releases, live film events and a gallery. TIFF Bell Lightbox is located on the north west corner of King Street and John Street in downtown Toronto. September 8, 2017 Arrival 9-8-17 Heading at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Heading at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 002.jpg 9-8-17 Arrival at Gaga Five Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 003.jpg 9-8-17 Press conference Arrival at TIFF 004.jpg 9-8-17 Press conference Arrival at TIFF 006.jpg 9-8-17 Press conference Arrival at TIFF 007.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Elie Saab, pants by Aquilano.Rimondi, heels by Pleaser and a ring by Alexis Bittar. Netflix Documentary: Press Conference Gaga: Five Foot Two, directed by Chris Moukarbel. Chris Moukarbel's revealing documentary offers a rare snapshot of the raucously public music icon Lady Gaga and the offstage woman that is Stefani Joanne Germanotta. Following the screening, Lady Gaga will deliver an intimate performance! Festival tickets go on sale September 4 at 10am (TIFF Members’ pre-sale on September 2 from 10am to 4pm). Musician, activist, experimenter, icon — Lady Gaga has stamped her mark on global pop culture in one short, tumultuous decade. She fused a whole range of club music with glam rock and pop to create a sound entirely her own. She wore fashion, glamour, and fame as a self-aware performance instead of a trap. She confessed her own traumas, inspiring countless marginalized young people to speak their gender, their sexuality, their identities proudly. But like many who live in the spotlight, Gaga's very exposure can obscure the full person. Who exactly is she? Gaga 5'2" is the closest, most intimate look yet inside the world of Stefani Joanne Germanotta. Director Chris Moukarbel follows the artist as she recovers from the mixed reviews that greeted her Artpop album and faces deadlines to deliver its 2016 follow-up, Joanne. Having just turned 30, she is in a reflective mood, looking back on her dazzling flurry of work and image shifts, and trying to find a new definition for herself. But the physical demands of constant performance and the self-imposed stress of hitting the highest standard night after night take their toll. As Gaga begins the writing and recording that will result in a finished album, one of the film's most illuminating insights is the regimen of care it takes to maintain this remarkable woman at her peak. In brief moments of studio downtime, Gaga reflects on some the controversies that still swirl around her: her relationship with Madonna, her forays into politics, her tightrope walk between being object and subject in her own career. Gaga is nothing if not self-aware, speaking frankly and with deep insight into navigating the music industry as someone too often seen simply as a "hot woman." Gaga 5'2" offers unprecedented insight into Lady Gaga's creative process. Immediately after the screening, she will extend that insight, live on stage. 9-8-17 Netflix Documentary - Press Conference in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Press conference at TIFF 002.jpg 9-8-17 Press conference at TIFF 003.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Premiere at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Premiere at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress and blazer by Mugler and heels by Pleaser. Red Carpet 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 002.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 003.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 004.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 006.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 007.jpg 9-8-17 Red carpet at TIFF in Toronto 008.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom patchwork coat by Lanotta Studio designed by Natali Germanotta, trousers by Colin Horgan and heels by Pleaser. Performance :Set list: #"Bad Romance" (Piano Acoustic) 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Performance at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 001.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Performance at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 002.jpg Leaving 9-8-17 Leaving Gaga Foot Two Press conference at TIFF Bell Lightbox in Toronto 001.jpg September 9, 2018 Arriving press conference 9-9-18 Arriving at ASIB press conference at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 Arriving at ASIB press conference at TIFF 002.jpg Press conference board 9-9-18 ASIB press conference board at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference board at TIFF 002.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference board at TIFF 003.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference board at TIFF 004.jpg Press conference 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 002.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 006.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 004.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 005.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB press conference at TIFF 003.jpg Red Carpet 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 002.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 003.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 004.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 005.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 006.jpg 9-9-18 Red Carpet at TIFF 007.jpg Premiere 9-9-18 ASIB Premiere at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB Premiere at TIFF 002.jpg 9-9-18 ASIB Premiere at TIFF 003.jpg Backstage 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 001.jpg 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 002.jpg 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 003.jpg 9-9-18 Backstage at TIFF 004.jpg Link *Official website Category:Film festivals Category:Canada Category:2017 live performances